Ron Weasley and the Hidden Countries
by MelissaKatherine
Summary: Muggles believe that civilization has only existed for a few thousand years. Wizards know it has been longer, but can't be bothered with the exact number. There are only a few relics that remain from the first 'modern' civilization - the Mirror of Erised is one of them. See how it will change Ron Weasley's life. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter One

Opening Note: This is my first story on this site, so if it's really messed up, tell me, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

oxxxo

_ "I'm freezing, let's forget it and go back."One boy pleaded, shivering._

_ "No! I know it's here somewhere."A second insisted._

_ The two invisible children bickered for several more minutes before the shorter of the two found what he were searching for._

_ It's here – just here – yes!"_

_ Together, they pushed the heavy door open. The room they had entered held several desks and chairs, all stacked up against the wall. Neither of them paid enough attention to those desks to notice the faint blur atop one of them. Their eyes were on the huge ornate mirror with the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_' across the top. The black-haired boy threw off his invisibility cloak in excitement, rushing to stand in front of the mirror. His redheaded best friend frowned at it from the doorway. He had expected to see Harry's family reflected in the mirror._

_ "See?" Harry whispered, smiling at the mirror a foot above and to the right and then left of his own reflection._

_ "I can't see anything."_

_ "Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"_

_ Ron frowned at Harry. Was his best friend delusional?"I can only see you."_

_ "Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry told him, moving out of the way. Ron took his place in front of the mirror, and in that instant, something changed._

_ "Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked._

_ "No – I'm alone – but I'm different – "Ron stared, amazed at his reflection. 'Tall like the twins, head boy badge like Bill's, Quidditch captain like Charlie! I'm better than the four of them by far!' Ron thought excitedly._

_** "**_Ah, but wouldn't you rather be better than your brothers in a more… original way?"_ an unfamiliar voice echoed in Ron's head as the world suddenly faded to black._

_ "Original… way?" Ron asked confusedly._

__"Wouldn't you like to have a talent all your own that none of your brothers can learn?"

_ "Well, yeah… but I –"_

__"Let me help you."_The voice insisted, and Ron's mind became foggier. He frowned, briefly wondering what kind of help the voice was offering, and whose it was, before absently mumbling, "Okay."_

xxxx

When Ron woke up, he yawned and rolled over only to find that he was lying on dirt. He sat up, alarmed, and looked around. The scene that greeted him was bizarrely unfamiliar. The sky was insanely blue, and Ron couldn't see a single cloud – in the half of the sky he could see, anyway. The rest of it was hidden behind the leaves of enormous trees. He turned around, hoping to see something more normal, and was greeted with sight of a walled town, filled with colours so bright they hurt his eyes. This town was at the bottom of the cliff Ron was on, and there were stairs down to it – but Ron was fairly certain he did not want to go down there.

This was obviously some weird dream – a very realistic one, Ron had to admit, rubbing his aching eyes – but a dream, nonetheless. Ron had never really had problems with dreams, except the occasional – shudder – spider-bear nightmare, so he didn't really know how to wake himself up.

After staring at the sky for a while, then at the trees, Ron finally decided to head down into the brightly coloured town. The height of the cliff was a little dizzying, but Ron reassured himself that it was all just a dream. It wasn't until he was halfway down, when he tripped and grabbed the guard rail, that Ron realized that his dream self wasn't quite the same as his real self. His skin had way more freckles, and his arms were shaped differently than he remembered, and had loads of half-healed scratches and small bruises. 'Did I fight with Fred?' Ron wondered for a moment, but he couldn't remember doing something like that.

It took him an annoyingly long time to walk down all of the stairs into the town itself, but when he made it he was a little disappointed. Although the buildings were brightly coloured, the people were mostly alike. The majority had black hair and dark eyes, and wore strange clothes. Ron hadn't spent a lot of time in the Muggle world, but he was fairly certain that Muggle clothes didn't fold over in the front like that. The only person who looked anything like Ron's idea of a Muggle was a yellow-haired boy in bright orange pants with a black t-shirt and goggles on his forehead. Ron thought he saw strange sandal-like shoes on the boy, but he'd only had a couple of seconds to look as the boy jumped onto a rooftop and ran away, laughing his head off as a crowd of adults in weird vests chased after him screaming, "NARUTO!"

"What's that monster done now?" a woman nearby asked in a disgusted voice. Ron frowned at her, and then looked in the direction the blonde boy had fled.

"Why'd you call him a monster?" Ron asked her.

The woman scowled. "I wish I could warn you, but..." she sighed, and then looked around – and her jaw dropped as she looked at the cliff Ron had just descended. Ron turned, and suddenly noticed that the cliff had four faces on it – all of which were painted on. "That disrespectful, worthless DEMON!" the woman snarled, too upset to speak clearly. "Vandalizing the Hokage Monument..! I hope somebody actually PUNISHES him this time!"

"The blond kid did that?" Ron asked, frowning at the cliff. "But how would he get up there?" 'There's no way he can jump that high...'

The woman huffed. "He's a ninja now, although why they let filth like him train, I'll never understand!" she shook her head angrily, and then walked away.

Ron blinked. Twice. "Okay, why the hell are there ninjas in my dream?" He only had the faintest idea what a ninja was, but he was pretty sure they were supposed to wear all black, not orange, and covered their faces with black cloth, not green goggles. Also, weren't they Chinese or something?

Although, when Ron looked around, he noticed a lot of weird symbols with boxes and lines all jumbled up, and that's sort of what Asian writing looked like, right?

xxxx

Ron spent hours wandering around the strange buildings, looking at all of the people and wondering when he'd finally wake up. The sky had steadily darkened, and Ron's stomach was grumbling. He could smell something tasty, and though he really doubted he could eat in a dream, he followed the smell to a weird sort of place. It had a wooden roof, a bar and several stools, but no door or front wall at all. Instead, fabric with more weird symbols gave the people sitting there some privacy. Two people were sitting there – an older person who didn't really look feminine but had long brown hair in a ponytail, and the yellow-haired boy Ron had seen earlier. Ron's stomach was temporarily forgotten as he snuck closer to look at the brown-haired person's face – definitely a man. He had no eyelashes, small lips, and a scar across his nose. On his forehead was a weird metal plate, tied on by a band of dark blue cloth.

Naruto?" The older man said, and the boy made a noise of acknowledgment. "Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are, right?"

"Of course I do." Naruto replied, his mouth full. He took a moment to drink all of the broth in his bowl. "In other words, those who carried the name of Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village, right? And I hear the Fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox."

'So that's why that lady was pissed.' Ron mused.

"Then, why did you..?"

"I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages!" Naruto declared, pointing the sticks he'd used to eat at the older man. "Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village recognize my powers." A moment passed, and the older man continued to stare at the boy like he'd spoken Parseltongue. "By the way, Sensei, I have a favour to ask."

"You want another bowl?" The man called Sensei asked.

"Mmm, no! Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Oh, this?" Sensei asked, touching the metal plate on his forehead."No. This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja." He beamed at Naruto. "You'll get yours tomorrow."

"Meany!" Naruto scowled.

The brunet laughed. "Is that why you took your goggles off?" Ron hadn't noticed they were gone.

I want another bowl!" Naruto snapped in reply. Sensei squawked, and Ron frowned. Why'd he offer another bowl earlier if he didn't want Naruto to have one?

xxxx

After the strange 'ninjas' had left, Ron had sat down and asked for the same thing he'd heard the yellow-haired boy order. Ron made quite a mess trying to eat with the weird sticks, but eventually he just tipped the bowl in his mouth and swallowed what flowed in. It was quite tasty, although not nearly as good as Hogwarts food. He was quite full when they asked him for the bill, and then forced him to wash dishes and mop the kitchen's floor when he couldn't give them any money.

Ron hated cleaning with a burning passion, and even worse, he'd found a spider on the kitchen floor, and squealed before jumping onto the counter and throwing things at it. The young girl who worked there – Ayame, what a strange name –had laughed so hard she cried when she saw him, and Ron was sure his face was still as red as his hair when they finally let him leave, quite a while later.

Since the dream still hadn't ended, and Ron was getting quite tired, he climbed up a tree near a park. It was one of the enormous trees this place was full of, and Ron wasn't worried at all about falling off. Even the smaller branches were wider than his bed in the Burrow.

xxxx

Ron was fairly annoyed when he woke up screaming from another spider-bear dream to find himself on a branch. He remembered where he was and remembered that it was a dream, and wondered if it was ever going to end. And then the weird brown-haired man with the scarred nose dropped onto the branch, looking at him disapprovingly.

"...what?" Ron asked, when the man didn't say anything.

Sensei's eye twitched."The exam starts in TEN MINUTES, Uiizurii Ranaru! Do you WANT to redo this year?"

It took Ron a minute to realize that 'Uiizurii Ranaru' was supposed to be his name. "No, sir." He replied instinctively. Sensei looked pretty furious, but Ron couldn't understand what he was talking about at all, and he had the feeling it wasn't just because he was barely awake.

"Let's go, then." He grabbed Ron's arm and jumped out of the tree, then onto a roof. He dragged Ron along until they reach a building with a playground and targets off to the side.

Once inside, Sensei directed him into a classroom. Many children were already seated, and there was a white-haired man standing in front of the class. Ron sat at an empty table, after looking around and not finding Harry, Hermione, Dean, or Seamus. 'Shouldn't there be someone I know?' He wondered, completely ignoring what the men – apparently, his teachers – were saying.

The two adults started calling out names and taking the students one by one into another room. None of them came back, but the students still in the classroom weren't worried, so Ron wasn't, either. While he waited for his name to be called, he started poking at his clothes. He'd only just noticed that he was wearing the same sort of weird stuff other people in this dream wore, and it seemed to have a lot of pockets. Most of them had weird black knives, but one had a house key with a note attached. However, Ron couldn't read it at all, as it was covered in symbols. Scowling, he stuffed it back into a pocket.

Sensei had to say "Uiizurii Ranaru" three times before Ron remembered that it was his name. The room they brought him to was mostly empty, with one table and two chairs that the teachers seated themselves in. He stared at them blankly for a moment, before his arms suddenly moved and his hands formed a weird sign.

Fire coursed through Ron's veins, and his mouth opened to say, "Bunshin no jutsu!" before smoke appeared around him. When it cleared, he saw two of himself, standing around with their hands in the same position his had been.

Sensei frowned, and said, "Only two clones?"

"Iruka-sensei, they're very well made." The white-haired young man said.

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone else has made three..."

"But mine are perfect!" Ron argued. He thought they were, anyway.

Sensei – or Iruka-sensei, whatever – considered for a moment. "Okay." He decided. "You pass." Mizuki-sensei (was sensei a title or something? Like professor?) gave him a forehead protector and a smile and sent him outside to meet with his parents. Ron frowned. Were his parents in this dream? Would that mean his brothers and Ginny were, too? Because he didn't really want them here. Being a ninja sounded kind of cool, but not if his brothers were ninja, too. 'Although,' Ron snickered, 'it would be hilarious to watch Percy fight.'

However, there wasn't a single Weasley outside. Ron looked carefully, at every face, but he didn't see anyone he knew. 'What kind of dream is this?' Ron scowled, walking through the crowd, until he recognized the woman who had told Ron that the blonde kid in orange was a monster. She was looking over at the playground, specifically at the swing where Naruto was sulking.

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid. He was the only one who failed."

"Serves him right."

"If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble."

"Because, he's really a..."

"What is he?" Ron interrupted them. The two women jumped, looking slightly guilty.

"Forget we said anything, okay?" The one he hadn't met before told him, smiling. The one he had met scowled once again at the swing. "Just stay away from him and it won't matter."

"Okay." He agreed, walking away. It was annoying, but he was too hungry to really push the issue. Maybe he could try and find that place he ate at yesterday. Surely he could find some way to pay without cleaning...

It took almost an hour to find the place again, even though he could smell it most of that time. When he got there, he stared. Suddenly, he could read the symbols on the stand. 'Ramen Ichiraku' the sort-of doorway said. Hurriedly, he took out the key and the note. He could read that now, too, somehow. It had directions to his house... on the other side of the village.

"Why does it have to be all the way across this stupid town?" Ron moaned. "There had better be food there." He glanced upwards, where he could see several ninja running on the rooftops. 'That would probably be a faster way to get there.'

oxxxo

End Note: I tried to make this chapter fairly long without adding stupid things. I know how I want this story to begin and end, but I might need help with the middle, so if anyone's got ideas, please share! Flames are also more than welcome so long as you tell me what to fix!


	2. Chapter Two

Opening Note: I'm really glad people liked the first chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed and added this to their story alerts. Hope this chapter isn't a disappointment! By the way, Ron isn't wondering what's going on yet because he's disoriented, same as last chapter. He'll snap out of it and realize it's not a dream soon, but I wanted to put him on a team first. (Ron is also more understanding than in the books.) I plan to update this story weekly, more often if I finish the chapter early.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

oxxxo

Ron Weasley wasn't having a very good day, or dream, whichever. He'd followed the instructions on the note, but it described five different apartments. Ron had been forced to try each door. The first was an empty apartment; the second wasn't. The woman living there was easily one of the most beautiful Ron had ever met, but she had nearly killed him when she found him trying to break into her apartment. After he'd explained himself, she let go of him. She looked quite disappointed, like she'd been hoping for a chance to beat someone up.

The third apartment belonged to an old man who didn't really believe that Ron hadn't been trying to rob him, but didn't try to strangle him. The fourth belonged to Iruka-sensei, who gave him a lecture, and the fifth didn't have a lock on the door, and was filled to the brim with scrolls. Thoroughly confused, Ron decided to go back to the first apartment – the only one that really seemed likely – and tried the key again. As it turned out, he'd put it in wrong the first time.

Ron's apartment was very clean and almost empty. It had three rooms – a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The only thing in the bedroom was a mat with a pillow and a blanket, the bathroom had everything a bathroom needed and quite a few Muggle medicines, but the kitchen didn't have much of anything. No food, no tables, no food, no chairs, no food, but plenty of dishes. There was also a wad of cash on the counter.

He almost considered going trying to get some stuff to cook, but changed his mind. Ron had never cooked a meal in his life – he didn't know how to make his own food, and anyway, he didn't know where to buy ingredients. He stuck the money in his pocket and went looking for a place with normal food.

He couldn't find anything, not even that ramen place. All of the other food looked weird, and Ron wasn't hungry enough to try any of it, yet. He was, however, desperate enough to try looking from rooftops. After a half hour or so of jumping around, he spotted a couple of boys he'd seen in class earlier looking at the clouds.

"Hi." Ron said rather awkwardly, landing on the flat rooftop the boys were laying on.

"Hmm? You're in our class, aren't you? What do you want." The thinner of the two asked. His hair reminded Ron of Iruka-sensei's, but darker.

Ron thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't think of a non-awkward way to ask. "I'm really hungry and I've never eaten out and I can't really find anywhere that looks good..."

"So you're asking a couple of strangers where's good?" The chubbier boy asked, frowning. Ron's ears burned a little.

"Yeah, guess I should ask somebody else..." He said, feeling like a complete idiot.

"If you'll pay for us too, I'll show you one of my favourite places. I'm Akimichi Chouji." The redhead added.

Ron pulled out his money. "I'm not sure I have enough-" but cut himself off when Chouji's eyes shot open.

"You have way, way more than enough." The other boy said. "Don't think I can eat now, though. I'm still full from lunch."

"Well, if you aren't going, Shikamaru..." Chouji sighed. "I won't either. You can treat us some other time." He told Ron.

xxxx

Chouji's instructions were a lot easier to follow than the ones to the apartment had been. Ron hadn't recognized anything on the menu, but Chouji had made a couple of suggestions and Ron ordered all of them, because he'd only just realized he had eaten one meal the day before. The dishes were mostly made up of meat and strange vegetables, but Ron gave them a try... and found that he liked them. Somehow, he'd managed to eat with the sticks he'd been given. It felt like he'd done it before, even though he couldn't have, but Ron shrugged that - and the fact he'd survived a day on just one meal - off as dream things.

He spent the rest of the afternoon walking around, trying to memorize locations so that he wouldn't get lost all the time. He found Ramen Ichiraku around twilight, and had to show them his money before they brought him food.

"Will you pay for last time, too?" Ayame asked, causing Ron to choke.

"I worked that off!" Ron argued, once his throat was clear.

"You did a really bad job." She told him in a confidential sort of voice. "Dad only let you leave because he didn't want you breaking any more pans. I thought that was really funny, though!"

Ron choked again.

xxxx

"Come again!" Ayame said cheerfully as he left.

"Never again." Ron mumbled to himself. He'd choked three times because of that girl, and had ended up paying for his other meal after all. "When will I wake up?" He whined as he headed to the apartment to sleep.

When Ron woke up, it was still dark. Without thinking about it much, Ron performed some exercises before leaving the house with money. His feet seemed to know where they were going, and took him a couple of blocks away, to a building full of boxes and bottles on shelves, and vegetables and fruits in bins.

He picked out a box of cereal, a carton of milk, and a box of ramen and bought them in a daze. Once he was home again he frowned at his purchases a moment before frowning at his feet. "That was weird." He thought aloud. "I usually can't control myself in dreams, though..."

He spent an hour or so lazing around the house and wishing for a chess board before his body started moving on its own again, making him place the metal plate Mizuki-sensei had given him around his neck and taking him to the top of a red and yellow building with the character for 'fire' on it. A man with a Muggle device glanced at him. "What's with kids these days? I know that Ninja Registration Forms are hardly ever looked at, but you could still try to have a decent picture..."

"Sorry?" Ron said, not understanding him at all.

"Say 'Cheese'."

"Uh, cheese..?"

xxxx

His feet then led him into the building, to a room with a couch and he sat down. After a while someone came and gave him a paper to fill out. An elderly man who reminded Ron of Dumbledore - wearing the same 'fire' character on his hat as on the building and a white cloak that wasn't much like a wizard's - checked over the information on Ron's Ninja Registration Form. He read through it looking quite bored, and only paused to ask what a bacon sandwich was.

"It's a sandwich with bacon in it!" Ron told him indignantly, wondering what kind of world didn't have bacon sandwiches.

"Right..."

"Hokage-sama!" A man said as he ran in. "Your grandson was caught trying to peek at women in the onsen!"

The Hokage shook his head and sighed. "You can go." He told Ron. "Was Naruto with him?" The Hokage asked the man as Ron left. "Naruto always forgets to transform his clothes as well, does he think there's someone else who dresses like that..?"

xxxx

Ron found the tree he'd slept on and sat on it awhile, waiting to see if his body would make him do something again. When it didn't, he started looking through stores, trying to find a chess board, because he really wanted to play. He couldn't find one, and had just given up and started looking for lunch when he saw an older, scarred version of Chouji's friend playing a game that looked a little like checkers, but with different characters on different pieces.

"What's that?" he asked Ron.

"Hmm? Shogi, haven't you ever played it?"

And before he knew it, he was sitting down and learning how to play. Ron thought it was a bit weird. Some of them were almost like normal chess pieces, and that was confusing but it was the closest thing he would get in this dream. He bought a shogi board and pieces at a store after the person who had taught him – Nara Shikaku – had to leave. He spent the rest of the day practicing and trying to remember how the pieces moved. Ron was so preoccupied that he almost forgot to eat dinner – his body moved of its own accord again and made ramen, which wasn't anywhere near as good as Ichiraku's.

xxxx

Ron dreamt of a bossy orange lollipop dragging him through a foggy forest. He couldn't understand a word it said, but he understood the nagging tone well enough. When he woke up, he was at the Academy, and there was a lot of arguing going on across the classroom.

"First come first serve." A pink haired girl told a blonde one.

"I came into the classroom before you!"

"I did!" A brunette with the strangest hairstyle Ron had ever seen declared.

"If that's the case, I did."

"I was first!"

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

The crowd of girls argued and argued, until Naruto jumped up onto a desk and crouched in front of a black haired boy. Then they started yelling at him, until the boy sitting in front of him said, "What! For real?" and stood up, knocking Naruto into the other boy.

"...what?" one of the girls said in the moment of quiet afterwards. Both boys jumped away, looking like total idiots as they grabbed their throats.

"Naruto... I'm going to kill you..." the other boy said.

"Is it my fault?" the boy who had pushed them together asked.

The girls started emitting a scary aura, and one in front said, "Naruto... you..."

"It was an accident! An accident!"

"You're annoying!" was the reply, before the flock of girls beat him up.

Class settled down after that, with the pinkette sitting by the black haired boy, and Iruka-sensei began talking. "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but... you are all still new genin. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jonin teacher." At this point, conversations broke out between the students. "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Ron didn't recognize any of the first six groups, but Naruto was in the seventh, as well as the black haired boy, the Sasuke girls fought to sit by. Ron scowled over in his direction. Why would a girl fall for a guy that doesn't care?

"Eighth team: Uiizurii Ranaru, Nori Midoriko, and Nori Tobio." Ron looked around, trying to figure out who he was working with. Several people looked like they might be siblings, but Ron couldn't be sure. He couldn't tell gender from the names of people in this dream – they were all so strange.

Chouji was the last person to be called, and after that, Naruto started an argument that had most of the class laughing. He was trying to insist that he was too good to be on Sasuke's team, but the teacher reminded him that he had the worst scores. Ron frowned at him. He was pretty sure that teachers weren't supposed to announce people's grades so others could make fun of them, but this world was definitely different from Ron's.

"I'm going to introduce the jonin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned til then!" Iruka-sensei told them all, speaking up so he could be heard over the laughter.

"Who is Uiizurii Ranaru?" Ron heard someone ask, and he turned to look at that person. It was the boy who had sat in front of Sasuke.

"I am."

The boy smiled. "I'm Nori Tobio." He introduced himself. "Have you always been in this class?" He asked, getting right to the point."I thought I knew everybody."

Ron frowned, and was about to ask a few rather important questions when Sasuke fangirl #3 (the girl with the crazy hairstyle) grabbed Tobio by his ponytail and yanked.

"I'll never forgive you!" She announced. "You practically gave Sasuke-kun's first kiss to that idiot!"

"Sis, it was an accident!"

"I don't care!"She snapped. Ron coughed, and the girl's glare moved to him. "Who the heck are you?" She asked.

"He's our teammate, Uiizurii Ranaru!" Tobio told her quickly, relieved to have a distraction.

"Oh!" The girl reigned in her evil aura. "I'm Nori Midoriko! It's nice to meet you, although I really wish Sasuke had been put on my team instead of you."

Ron's ears turned a little red. "I don't want to be on your team, either." He snapped at her.

"What did you say!"

xxxx

"My name is Yamashiro Aoba." Team Eight's jonin teacher told Ron, Tobio, and Midoriko. The ninja had spiky black hair and red-rimmed sunglasses on, with the outfit typical of adults in this dream. "I'm thirty years old."

"Nori Midoriko, twelve years old! It's a pleasure to meet you, Aoba-sensei!"

"I'm Nori Tobio, and I'm also twelve."

"Weasley, Ronald. I'm eleven." Ron said, not even trying to pronounce his name the dream way.

"The two of you are twins?" Aoba-sensei asked the Nori siblings.

"Unfortunately!" Midoriko gave her teacher a smile. Tobio pouted.

"You guys are older than me?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Most of your classmates are twelve." Aoba told him. "Of course, most of them won't be ninjas after today..."

"What do you mean by that?" Midoriko asked, looking startled. "Everybody graduated! Even _Naruto!_"

"They have another test to pass before they are allowed on missions."

" 'They'? So we don't?" Tobio asked hopefully.

Aoba-sensei scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well, no. You're not allowed to go on missions until we've trained together for a month, and you can't try for the next chunin exam... so don't start cheering."

"What! Why?"

"The Hokage's orders. You see, having a genin team this year is sort of my punishment..."

"For?" All three asked – one and a half angry, one and a half confused.

"Well, let's meet up tomorrow at the Fifth training ground at noon, alright?" Aoba-sensei less-than-subtly changed the subject.

oxxxo

Ending Note: Okay, so I have no idea how much time passed between episode 1 and episode 3. I don't really think the first three episodes went one day after another, but that's what I'm going with. Sorry about the lame excuse for the lack of test, if I could think of an original one I would have used it. I'm ignoring what Kakashi tells Team 7 about only 9 people truly becoming genin as well, because I don't want to bump off one of the other teams.

Just curious, but did anybody else notice that he says 27 kids (9 teams) graduated from the academy, but Ino-Shika-Chou was the tenth team? Did I miss something with that, or did Kakashi?


End file.
